Alphabetical
by Drekana3
Summary: Just a collection of short character based stories, one for every letter of the alphabet, from Aladdin to Zexion.
1. Aladdin

A/N: Ok, what's going to happen here is that I'm writing 26 short stories on KH characters, one for every letter of the alphabet. I plan to update with a new character daily if all goes well. 

**Story the First: Aladdin**

He lived as a wanderer, never chained to a single place for too long. His only obligations were to himself, and he had the freedom to explore the world's most awe inspiring places. There was no room for another in his life, and he liked it that way. He craved new horizons and new adventures. That was the story of Aladdin's life.

At least, that was the plan. In life, destiny has a particularly annoying tendency to completely annihilate any plans a person makes. This was as true for Aladdin as it was for anyone else.

Aladdin's disillusionment began with a princess. Her name was Jasmine.

Jasmine was a beautiful girl in more ways than one. She was graceful, charming, and kindhearted. But what caught Aladdin's attention the most about her was that she was imprisoned within the palace walls. Her lifestyle was a sharp contrast to his-perhaps that was the reason why she intrigued him. Aladdin wanted to show her the world. They would be happy and free together.

Once again, Aladdin's plans crumbled beneath his feet. The warped sultan's magician, Jafar, desired the princess for his own purposes. The threat was sudden and terrifying-although Aladdin was well-versed in sword combat, he had no chance of conquering magic.

Fortunately, Sora came along around that time. As Sora and his friends helped Aladdin through the goodness of their hearts, he came to learn a few things about the Keyblade wielder. They were alike in so many ways, but their circumstances were vastly different.

Like Aladdin, Sora once dreamed of discovering the secrets of the world. Sora's wish came true at a price-his closest friends were scattered across the universe, worlds away from him. Sora's responsibility to the universe also granted him the ultimate freedom. He would travel from one unexplored territory to another in search of his friends, helping people out along the way. The meaning here was bittersweet-Sora's taste for adventure was satisfied, but the things he held dear often slipped away in no time at all.

Aladdin was not supposed to know this. According to Donald, Sora's feathered companion, the existence of multiple worlds is a closely guarded secret. They were forbidden to reveal the truth, but it slipped out.

Aladdin would have found out anyway. He would follow his princess Jasmine to the ends of the earth, but he could go no further. According to Goofy, Jafar had whisked Jasmine away to a world somewhere across the sky. Sora and company could go there, but Aladdin was required to remain in Agrabah. The inhabitants of the worlds could not travel between them. The freedom Aladdin thought he had suddenly evaporated. He realized that his Jasmine was gone, and there was nothing he could do to resolve it.

From that point on, Aladdin could do nothing but hand the responsibility for Jasmine over to Sora. But Aladdin didn't mind too much. Sora was a true friend, and he could be trusted to rescue Jasmine.

And, in a small way, he supposed their hearts would always be connected. Aladdin recalled Sora's fondness for saying things of that nature: silly nothings that usually make perfect sense when you squint.

Like the desert sands underneath his feet, fragments of time and raging emotions never remained in place, but they always came full circle. From freedom to imprisonment, from apathy to devotion. Nothing in Aladdin's life stayed the same for long. But he preferred to move with the wind rather than standing still anyway.

A/N: Well, here's the beginning of the most massive fic project I've ever done...26 chapters. But they'll be short ones. So there will be a B character tomorrow, then C, etc. I'm hoping for an even mix of Disney, FF, and the main cast. I have a list for every letter already, but it took me ages to find a character with a name starting with Q. That one will be interesting. Hope you liked, and evenif you didn't, feel free to make suggestions.


	2. Belle

A/N: So I guess I lied. These little ficlets will be going up every few days then. Hope this one is an improvement. 

**Belle**

The story of my love life must be one of the strangest ever told. And yes, I have been to the back alley of the bookstore on more than one occasion. Sometimes I wonder where men get such risqué ideas for fiction, because the women I have become acquainted with would never dream of performing such unconventional maneuvers. Getting off that tangent, my story differs from the rest because it is ongoing, tangible, and most certainly a true story. It's difficult for most people to grasp the concept of my bizarre life, but I really am a homely girl with a beast and some enchanted furniture for company. It's really a cozy life once you get used to it.

That's not where the story ends, though. There's much more to my roommates than their outer shells, as cliché as it sounds. My love and my friends were all people in the traditional sense once. Their current forms simply act as masks. Yes, it may seem odd to an outsider that a few teacups, a candle,. a wardrobe, a clock, and a featherduster are my family, but it's true. They offer me advice, keep me entertained, and are actively involved in numerous schemes designed to draw my true love to me.

As I alluded to before, the 'beast' is not quite as monstrous as his name implies. His tendency to react to situations impulsively resembles a beast, and he sometimes craves a romp around the castle, but there is a perfectly human heart within him. He doesn't let it show very much, but I have witnessed his underlying human nature a number of times. As time passes in this castle, more and more of the fortress imprisoning his heart erodes. In time, I believe he will fully embrace his existence and learn to love once more. That is my dream, as childish as it sounds.

My behavior around him has a tendency to puzzle the small society that I once belonged to. As a general rule, those of my gender and physical appearance are expected to be incapable of complex thought. Beautiful women before me have been manipulated, traded to any number of rich men as commodities. For a long time, even my own family suspected that I would follow the same path. If they were stunned beyond belief that I rejected the generous offer of one particular handsome man, imagine their surprise if they were to find me socializing with a teacup.

Yes, I admit that I am in possession of certain eccentricities; however I have not quite sufficiently lost touch with reality to warrant a trip to the asylum. When my prince is around, I do all in my power to ease his sorrows. That is the responsibility of a loyal woman, but it's not a chore as most people would suspect. I really and truly love him. I have defied great odds in the name of love for him, and that statement isn't meant to be boastful either.

If I came into contact with the villagers more often, I suppose they would ask me why I chose a hideous monster as a companion, lover, and friend. As my father would be too happy to tell you, I have always had a thirst for challenges. I learned to read when the other girls did not, tamed horses when my father would not, and now I love a beast that others can not. I truly pity my peers. They miss so much life by keeping their hearts attached to the images in front of their eyes.

I realize that much of my story sounds like something I would pick up in the fairytale section of the bookstore. Maybe I could publish this to provide for my family. However, the happily-ever-after perception of my life is far from the truth. I still face the everyday challenges from my life, such as cooking, cleaning, and not losing patience when yet another plan falls to pieces. I also confront the more unusual challenges associated with living with an untamed heart. He cares for me, that has never been in question, but his predicament and temper complicate daily life.

I've been frustrated by his unwillingness to bend many times. I've been frightened of his potentially violent outbursts for as long as we've been together. But these flaws are present in many men, and none of them have fangs and claws. I consider my love's added accessories nothing but excess twigs on a branch. They have some useful functions but are not vital to the continued homeostasis of the entire structure.

In a way, he's a twisted reflection of who I am. We both have unyielding determination, compassion, and an intense sense of justice. He may be a little more prone to rash action, and I may have a tendency to overthink situations, but we really complete each other. Once again, I've been reading one too many romance novels. But it's true, I've seen the balance between us work in argument after argument. I wouldn't have my life any other way, and I think my family would be inclined to agree.

A/N: Okay, end. Belle's a fun character to write. She's quite clever with a sense of humor too, but she's a warm spirit. More concrit and suggestions are welcome.I hope to get part C up sooner.


	3. Cloud

A/N: After much procrastination, I finally get around to writing letter C. My mind wandered during the process, and I ended up writing the K story before finally buckling down and writing this. I know it has to be in order, but at least I'll have something ready when K comes up.

Cloud

Cloud Strife was always a curiosity to the residents of Radiant Garden. He tended to spend his days brooding in corners, his mind constantly trapped within the confines of the past. He never spoke to a single friendly stranger, and his brilliant blue eyes were always searching for the horizon. Sure, he played the part of the hero well enough-it was mainly his sword that prevented a number of civillian casualties in the recently reinhabited bastion-but he was merely a weapon in their eyes. Cloud was widely regarded as a force to be reckoned with-always a threat, never another human soul.

In a way, Cloud brought this isolation upon himself. For reasons that his comrades could not comprehend, Cloud lived out his life as a commodity. He would serve under anyone for the right price. For a long time, his existence was measured from contract to contract, duty to duty. There was never any compensation for his activities-yes, he was paid, but money cannot purchase a soul. Cloud knew this, and the constant lack of humanity in his life created a numbing sensation.

This separation from the emotional entanglements of the world was perfect for Cloud's chosen occupation, a mercenary for hire. The constant murder duties assigned to him were not a problem, each swing of his sword brought him one step closer to finding the answers in his life. At least, he hoped that the missing piece in his heart existed somewhere in the world. By travelling to distant lands and engaging in so many foreign affairs, he hoped to put a new perspective on his personal hell.

At one time, he may have cared about the morality of his actions. But that time was long past. Not so long ago, his hometown fell under the control of a scientist. He engaged in a number of experiments, toying with the physical properties of the heart. This tinkering with the lifeblood of human existence eventually brought destruction to Cloud's home. His friends and family were spread across the universe, some succumbing to death and others drifting to distant worlds. He spent many years searching for both his friends and his enemy, knowing that the only way to the light was through the dark.

His journey through the dark was emotionally draining (if indeed any emotions still dwelled within his heart), but his salvation soon arrived in the form of a boy wielding a giant key. Sora happened to be gifted with the ability to extract the light in any heart. Cloud soon saw a younger version of himself in Sora. The boy's spirit infected anyone he came into contact with. Before long, Cloud remembered what his friends in Radiant Garden were like. He found that discussing the little things with someone who cared was a worthwhile usage of time.

With a bit of help from Sora and company, Cloud was freed from his final contract from hell. He would no longer be a slave to the darkness in people's hearts. He was now free to rediscover the joys of existence that had slipped away from him since his friends were scattered. Eventually, Cloud found his way home again.

Being home was like nothing else. He returned to sparring with Leon occasionally, helping Cid assemble gummi ships, going shopping with Aerith (much to his disgust), and keeping Yuffie away from his treasures. They forgave him for his long absence and the sins hanging over his shoulders. And that was all that Cloud ever wished for and more.

But some old habits are extremely difficult to break. The villagers of Radiant Garden still could not strike up a conversation with him. He still tended to push himself beyond his physical and emotional limits, frustrating Aerith to no end. His nightmares from hell still persisted, in which the people he loved were ripped away all over again. It took quite a bit of effort from his friends to ease the anger once this happened. Fortunately, the nightmares became increasingly less frequent as he spent time with his friends.

All in all, his life was a relatively decent one. Despite the torture of those nine years apart, he still managed to let go of some of the hurt. He was still able to spend Sunday afternoons taking the village children for motorcycle rides. There was still time to enjoy some sea salt ice cream from Uncle Scrooge's shop. According to Yuffie, the ice cream bore a striking resemblance to the essence of Cloud-salty and bitter on the outside with a purely sweet core. 


	4. Donald

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is late. I apologize, but I really wanted to make Donald's story special, since he's one of the main characters. Here it is.

**Donald**

In my world, nothing is ever right.

Sure, I've had good times as well as bad. I have people I love more than life itself. I've seen things that most people will never get the chance to experience in their lifetimes. But it's never enough, because something always comes along that I regret.

My situation is a rather unusual one. I am the wizard of Disney Castle, friend and advisor to the benevolent King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Goofy, the captain of the royal knights, is my companion. We travel the universe with one of my other close friends, Sora. The three of us are closer than brothers. We always know when one is upset, we know our strengths and weaknesses, and they compliment each other so perfectly that our love is close to invincible.

The other love in my heart, dear Daisy, is not so close to me. I regret not being able to spend more time with her. She's got an uncommon spark in her words, and her wit is second to none. She ensures that I don't forget about my family.

Then there's my nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They've seen so much in their lives, but they always stay strong. They've got an uncommon business sense as well. They must have learned it from dear Uncle Scrooge. He's now running an ice cream business. It's one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Uncle Scrooge with ice cream? But he's happy where he is.

Despite the hardships I face, I'm somewhat happy where I am, as happy as I can be in this cruel and indifferent world. It's impossible to be consumed by negativity in the presence of Sora and Goofy. Whenever I get into these moods, they have the ability to instantly sense it. Sora usually deals with it by starting a meaningless argument. Goofy then comes along to break it up, and then we laugh about it. It makes me forget these things for a while, but there's no escaping life.

I almost lost Goofy not too long ago, and it was an event that I'd rather not relive. I had finally reunited with King Mickey after that long search, but the circumstances were not pleasant. We were confronted by Organization XIII once again, and they made a quick and dirty attempt on Mickey's life. Their chosen instrument of murder was a boulder. As crude as the weapon was, it was perfectly suited for its task.

Mickey survived that attempt without injury, but I cannot say the same for Goofy. My dear friend threw himself in the boulder's path, thinking only of the safety of his companions as always. He collapsed to the ground, and a rage like nothing I ever felt before built up in my head. I felt as if an explosion of fire spells would burst forth from my staff at any moment, the rage was that strong. But my regrets surfaced once again.

As I gazed upon Goofy's still body, I suddenly remembered a time not too long ago when Sora had decided to buy some ice cream from Uncle  
Scrooge. He may have slaughtered more Heartless than either of us combined, but he still clung onto the innocence of a child. It was endearing in a way, but that's besides the point.

Anyway, we departed from the ice cream stand a few minutes later, delicately licking our frozen treats. It was then that tragedy struck.

Without thinking of the potential consequences, I told one of my favorite stories about Cloud and a particularly colorful Heartless that had bested him. Sora sniggered at the mental image, but that goof guffawed like a madman, inadvertently inhaling that ice cream. He sucked in air that wouldn't come for a moment, and then collapsed.

Sora shrieked and dropped to the ground beside him, and I took the less sensible course of action. I aimed a few fire spells at his throat in an attempt to melt the blockage. It worked, but Goofy's throat was coated in first degree burns. He forgave me without a second thought, but I still wince at the thought of what that must have been like.

I expressed my regrets about the ice cream incident to Goofy's unconscious form, while Sora sat there in shock and the king went on a rampage. Sora and I followed numbly.

When the battlefield was cleared, I slipped into my thoughts once again. I couldn't believe what had happened. Goofy…my Goofy was gone. I was shaking at the thought of burying him, of never hearing that silly laugh again. He had done nothing to deserve such a cruel death.

It was the laugh I remembered that interrupted that train of thought. There was Goofy, our ray of sunshine just like always. I watched Mickey embrace him, and tears jumped to my eyes. None of them could ever know how much their friendship meant to me. They could never know how they kept me in check, how they reminded me why I kept going. Most importantly, I knew that some things were right with the world.

A/N: Okay, I had some ideas for this piece originally that didn't make it in, it was originally going to be more lighthearted, but this is what I got. I'll save the sunshine (with some sadness) for Goofy then. As always, feel free to comment and make suggestions.


	5. Elizabeth

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Here's part five. 

**Elizabeth**

When I was a small girl, I dreamed of embarking on a magnificent adventure. I listened to tales of piracy, combat, and heroism with eager anticipation, no matter how many times my father tried to persuade me that there was nothing even remotely fun about pirates. I refused to listen to adult logic, insisting that a fairytale epic was waiting for me just around the bend.

My first disillusionment should have happened the day I met Will. We were sailing to Port Royal from England, and the older passengers were fearful of piracy. Fortunately, the voyage continued without incident until we sailed past the ruins of a ship. The sight of so many dead bodies and all that wreckage should have frightened me. I suppose it did in a small way. But my young eyes immediately diverted their attention to a small form floating in the sea.

Will was retrieved from the ocean, and I was placed in charge of his care. We were both children. I didn't know any more about the situation than he did. He was alone in this world at such a young age, and I should have wondered why his life was that way. But what caught my attention about this boy was the golden medallion around his neck. It bore the unmistakable marking of a skull and crossbones, the emblem of a pirate. I hastily removed it from around his neck and placed it in my pocket, knowing that the captain would never approve of having a person linked to piracy aboard.

As the years past, Will and I became close acquaintances. The difference in our financial status prevented us from becoming anything more for a long time. I often gazed out the window in my bedroom, dreaming of someday exploring the world out there. Will would come along, and we would see all that there was to see in life. We would explor the mountains, the oceans, the towns, the islands, the forests, and everywhere in between. That fantasy sustained my vigor for life for a few years.

Eventually, the reality of the world caught up with me. I sat helplessly as dear friends and family members died out there. War, piracy, crimes, and nature ripped away the people I had grown to love until I became almost completely isolated. With only my father and Will around, I realized that I didn't want to lose them. From that point on, I withdrew from the wild side of life and kept close to home as much as possible.

The adventures I had fantasized about years ago did happpen to me, but they were not thewhimsical expeditions of my youthful dreams. I was whisked away from my home by a vengeful pirate, stranded on a desert island, and forced to make a very difficult decision regarding my future betrothal. Will also went to extraordinary measures in his quest to rescue me from the clutches of danger. It still embarrasses me a little.

Will wasn't alone in his quest. He was accompanied by the infamous pirate captain known as Jack Sparrow, although Jack insists upon being addressed by his proper title. Jack is a bit eccentric, and his mannerisms mimic those of a drunkard (I suspect he is one), but he is a good man, no matter how much he denies it. Jack used to tell Will that a pirate should always look out for nuimber one, that personal attachments only decrease a pirate's profit and increase the risk of capture, but that's Jack attempting to boost his already inflated ego. Despite the disagreements we have had in the past, he still has a corrupted moral code. He would never take an innocent life, unlike certain other pirates I have had the displeasure of meeting.

Jack and Will were also aided by the trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Those three are the strangest bunch I have ever met. Sora is young and somewhat reckless, but his courage and willpower is second to none. Donald is a storm of magical prowess with a wild temper and a tendency to judge others without a second thought. Goofy is the balance of the two, with his sensibility and emotional stability. Those three are like nothing else in this world. I suppose that's because they are wanderers, witnessing a wide range of events. Like Jack, they are free. They're also dear friends of mine, because they're almost impossible not to love.

As for Will, the entire fiasco has brought us closer in a way nothing else has. When he pulled the barrel of that gun to his head for my sake, my feelings finally surfaced. I spent many long hours fearing for his life on that island prison with Jack, and I'm sure he was thinking of me as well. We entered the cave to take down Barbossa once and for all, and I found the courage to stand besideeveryone and fight. That means more to me than I can ever say. I had spent so much of my life as a frightened and helpless girl, and my freedom had come at last.

We returned home after that, but our return was not without incident. Once Sora and his friends had departed,the government sentenced Jack to death despite the protests of Will and I. We wouldn't simply stand and witness the death of our friend, so we formulated a plan. Will aided Jack in a desperate escape attempt, and I threw my life on the line for their sake. No longer would I allow myself to take such a passive approach to life.

To this day, I continue to surprise myself with my decisions. When Jack eventually returned to us, I agreed to accompany Will on a voyage to a nearby island that Jack suspects is saturated with treasure. I am aware of the dangers involved, but the rewards are much greater than the risks. As Jack often says, all treasure is not silver and gold. Friendship means much more to me than the law, though my father would have me hung if he heard that. Anyway, those are my friends. They're pirates, and if I'm not careful, I will become one as well.

A/N: Well, that was weird. The mood here seems strange to me. Anyway, comment if you like.


End file.
